Terlalu Jauh
by julyciouss
Summary: Mereka merasa jarak di antara mereka begitu jauh, padahal mereka begitu dekat dan selalu bersama kemana pun. #HariPucukSedunia


Ada saatnya dimana seseorang merasakan jenuh terhadap pasangannya, apalagi mereka sudah menjalin hubungan selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Hal itu dirasakan bukan hanya sekali dua kali, tetapi berkali-kali bahkan hampir setiap saat mereka bersama.

Misalnya Isogai Yuuma, yang sudah dua tahun resmi menjadi belahan jiwa seorang Maehara Hiroto. Mereka merupakan pasangan yang sangat cocok sekali, menurut kebanyakan orang. Khalayak ramai tersebut berpendapat demikian karena mereka tak pernah melihat Isogai dan Maehara bertengkar barang sebentar, meski hanya karena hal sepele.

Padahal sebenarnya mereka terbilang sering bertengkar— lebih tepatnya perang dingin. Dan pandainya mereka tak pernah membeberkan masalah mereka pada publik, curhat misalnya. Mereka menutup perasaan kesal masing-masing dengan rapat, dan memasang wajah tertampan yang mereka bisa ketika sedang berkumpul bersama teman-teman seolah tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua.

Hanya di tempat ini mereka berdua bisa saling terbuka. Isogai dan Maehara bisa mengungkapkan perasaan mereka masing-masing.

Kamar Maehara.

.

.

.

Assassination Classroom/Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei

Terlalu Jauh © shichigatsudesu

Isogai Yuuma – Maehara Hiroto

Dedicated for #HariPucukSedunia

.

.

.

Saat ini, pasangan ikemen-cassanova itu tengah berada di ruangan yang didominasi oleh barang pribadi Maehara. Isogai selaku tamu hanya duduk manis di atas kasur empuk kekasihnya, sedangkan pemilik kamar masih anteng bercengkerama dengan komputer.

Dalam hati Isogai menggerutu hebat. Ia merasa sebal karena tak tahu maksud Maehara menyuruhnya bertamu pagi-pagi, dan sudah lima menit ia berada di rumahnya yang sepi itu tetapi si surai kecokelatan masih tidak memberitahu alasannya.

"Maehara" panggil Isogai berusaha memecah keheningan.

"Hmm?" hanya itu respon yang Maehara berikan, masih anteng mengotak-atik komputer.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanyanya. "Mengapa kau menyuruhku datang kemari pagi-pagi?"

"Hmm... apa ya?" Maehara malah bertanya pada diri sendiri. "Sebenarnya aku juga bingung mau bicara apa"

Sontak Isogai membelalakkan matanya. Jika ia tidak ingat kalau Maehara Hiroto adalah kekasihnya, pemilik rambut ahoge itu pasti sudah melemparkan kamus saku yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya. Sungguh candaan yang tidak lucu!

Tapi tak lama kemudian, netranya kembali rileks ketika melihat kekasihnya beranjak dari kursi putar khusus untuk bermain komputer. Maehara mendaratkan bokongnya pelan, tepat di sebelah Isogai. Jantung si ikemen mendadak bekerja cepat. Rasanya seperti habis lari sprint, padahal ia hanya duduk manis selama lima menit.

"Isogai" panggil Maehara.

Isogai menoleh ke arah samping, tempat dimana kekasihnya berada. Melihat wajah Maehara yang tegas dan suaranya yang terdengar serius itu, pasti ia akan membicarakan sebuah topik penting.

"Ya, Maehara?"

"Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat begitu murung" ucapnya. "Ada apa?"

Tiba-tiba tangan Maehara menyentuh surai hitam Isogai, membuat si ikemen merasakan sedikit sensasi aneh. Ia sering diperlakukan seperti ini, tetapi karena Isogai merasakan jaraknya dengan Maehara begitu jauh akhir-akhir ini, jujur saja ia senang. Rasanya begitu hangat, apalagi Maehara memasang ekspresi wajah khawatir saat mengelus-elus puncak kepalanya seperti itu. Menggemaskan.

"Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?" tanya Maehara lagi.

Isogai masih diam. Ia ingin menjawab, tapi rasa ragu menguasainya. Selain itu, ia ingin Maehara mengelus surai hitamnya sedikit lebih lama lagi.

Tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban, lagi-lagi si surai kecokelatan itu melontarkan kalimat tanya.

"Apa kau ada masalah, Isogai? Kalau benar, lebih baik kau ceritakan padaku supaya perasaanmu bisa lebih tenang"

Isogai menarik napas panjang, kemudian membuangnya perlahan. Perasaannya mulai membaik. Jantungnya sudah bekerja dengan normal kembali. Rasa ragu yang sebelumnya menguasai tubuhnya kini telah sepenuhnya menghilang. Ia pun bersiap-siap mengungkapkan perasaannya pada sang kekasih.

"Sebenarnya..." menggantung. Lagi-lagi Isogai menarik napas sampai akhirnya ia melanjutkan frasanya. "Aku merasa... kalau kau begitu jauh dariku"

Maehara mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Jauh? Maksudmu?"

"Hmm, bagaimana mengatakannya ya?" Isogai menggaruk pipi mulusnya yang sebenarnya tak gatal. Maehara semakin bingung dibuatnya. "Semenjak kau kecanduan bermain game, rasanya waktu kita untuk mengobrol semakin berkurang"

Maehara hanya diam mendengarkan keluhan dari sang kekasih.

"Selain itu, kau sedikit cuek denganku" lanjutnya.

Memang benar. Sejak Maehara sering bermain game di komputer, ia menjadi sedikit mengabaikan Isogai. Si ikemen itu selalu ada di sampingnya, namun ia tak pernah mengajaknya berbicara. Sekalinya bicara hanya saat game itu sedang loading. Meskipun begitu, Isogai Yuuma tetap setia mendampingi Maehara.

Selain itu, ia juga jarang menghubungi Isogai lewat pesan singkat atau telepon. Kalau pun ia melakukan itu, pasti hanya sebentar saja. Menanyakan tugas sekolah, menanyakan kabar sebentar, atau meminta sedikit bantuan. Hanya itu saja.

Isogai pasti merasa jenuh, makanya akhir-akhir ini ia menjadi sedikit pendiam. Maehara merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Maafkan aku, Isogai"

"Tidak, Maehara, bukan salahmu kok" Isogai malah memasang senyum manis yang mampu membuat si cassanova melayang ke udara. "Itu hanya perasaanku saja"

"Tapi aku merasa tidak enak padamu" ujar Maehara. "Aku tahu pasti sebenarnya kau marah padaku, kan?"

Si surai hitam menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, kok" kemudian air wajahnya berubah layu. Ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya merasa kalau kau begitu jauh dariku, itu saja"

Maehara kembali bungkam. Ia dan Isogai jauh? Bagaimana bisa? Dirinya dan kekasihnya itu selalu menempel ibarat permen karet dengan dinding atau lantai, atau juga ibarat kangguru dengan anaknya. Tak terpisahkan. Mereka selalu bersama kemana pun dan dimana pun. Tapi barusan Isogai bilang jauh?

Ahh, Maehara gagal paham dengan pernyataan Isogai barusan. Kalau kekasihnya itu merasa jaraknya dengan dirinya begitu jauh, padahal mereka selalu bersama, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Meskipun masih tidak mengerti, namun anak itu tetap berusaha memutar otaknya, berharap menemukan solusi untuk menghilangkan keluhan Isogai barusan.

"Isogai..."

Maehara kembali memanggil orang di sebelahnya dengan wajah dan nada suara yang serius seperti sebelumnya. Sang empunya nama menoleh, menatap si surai belah tengah dengan bingung.

Kedua bahu Isogai digenggamnya dengan erat. Iris mata sewarna dengan surainya itu menatap lekat objek di hadapannya. Perlahan kepalanya ia gerakkan maju, seiringan dengan tangannya yang menarik tubuh mungil kekasihnya.

Detik berikutnya, salah satu tangan Maehara meraih dagu Isogai, kemudian menariknya cepat sehingga bibir mereka bersentuhan. Si surai kecokelatan mulai mendominasi. Dilumatnya bibir pinky kekasihnya. Perlahan lidah mereka bermain di dalam, saling bertukar saliva dan menghasilkan rasa manis yang tak bisa didefinisikan tetapi terasa begitu nikmat.

Ciuman itu hanya berlangsung beberapa menit saja, tetapi terasa begitu lama bagi dua sejoli itu. Maehara melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Isogai, kemudian kembali memandangnya.

"Apa kau merasa lebih baik sekarang?" tanya Maehara.

Isogai menunduk pelan— kecewa. "Belum"

"Kau tidak menikmatinya?"

"Bukan begitu" jeda sejenak. Isogai menatap Maehara yang terlihat khawatir kepadanya. "Aku menikmatinya, tapi itu belum bisa menghapus jarak di antara kita yang begitu jauh"

Maehara menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia bingung apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan.

"Dengan kata lain, aku masih merasa jauh darimu"

Maehara kembali mengelus surai hitam milik Isogai, kebetulan tangan yang ia gunakan untuk mencengkeram rahangnya saat berciuman masih menempel di sana. Tangan yang lainnya ia gunakan untuk menarik tubuh Isogai. Maehara mendekapnya erat. Ia mengelus-elus kepala belakang si ikemen dengan pelan dan penuh perasaan.

Isogai membalas pelukan sang kekasih. Kemudian ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Maehara yang tengah mendekap erat tubuhnya. Jarak pandang mereka begitu dekat, bahkan masing-masing dari mereka bisa merasakan napas mereka yang tengah beradu.

Tak lama bibir mereka kembali bersentuhan. Kini Isogai terlihat lebih antusias, bahkan ia memejamkan kedua matanya saking nikmatnya. Maehara tak ingin kalah. Ia mulai beradu lidah dengan Isogai, saling melumat dan kembali bertukar saliva.

Kedunya terhanyut dalam adegan kisu tersebut. Meskipun mereka merasa terengah-engah, tak satu pun dari mereka yang ingin menyudahi kegiatan itu. Bahkan saking lamanya berciuman, Maehara mendorong Isogai perlahan sampai tubuh kekasihnya itu benar-benar berbaring di atas kasurnya.

Dan mereka pun melakukan adegan itu sambil berbaring.

Maehara menyudahi ciumannya. Ia meraup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa. Dadanya terasa pengap, begitu juga dengan Isogai. Kemudian mereka saling melemparkan pandang, siap untuk kembali bertukar topik.

"Apa kau merasa lebih baik sekarang?" tanya Maehara untuk yang kedua kali.

"Sedikit..." jawab Isogai.

Maehara menatap kekasihnya itu dengan penuh tanda tanya. Mengapa Isogai merasa jaraknya begitu jauh dengan Maehara? Mengapa perasaan itu masih ada padahal ia telah mencium Isogai sampai posisi berbaring seperti sekarang? Apa yang membuat Isogai merasa seperti itu?

"Apa yang membuatmu merasa seperti itu, Isogai?" tanya Maehara. "Jujur saja, aku tidak mengerti"

"Entahlah, aku juga bingung"

Maehara kembali menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia gagal paham untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

"Aku merasa begitu jauh denganmu, ketika kita sedang bersama teman-teman. Terkadang kau selalu membicarakan soal game yang tidak aku mengerti, sehingga aku tidak bisa masuk ke dalam percakapan kalian"

Dalam pikirannya, Maehara mencoba mereka ulang kegiatan dirinya dengan Isogai ketika sedang berkumpul bersama teman-teman. Saat berbincang-bincang, Isogai hanya menjadi pendengar setia. Tertawa apabila lucu, ikut kesal jika mendengar suatu keluhan, atau berempati ketika salah satu dari kami tengah bersedih. Hanya sesekali saja Isogai memasuki percakapan, sisanya ia membisu.

Maehara mengerti perasaan itu. Ia membayangkan jika dirinya berada di dalam posisi Isogai, pasti si surai kecokelatan pun merasakan hal yang sama.

"Kalau kau merasa seperti itu, mengapa kau tidak mencoba membicarakan topik yang kau senangi? Dengan begitu, kau tidak akan merasa jauh dariku"

Masih dalam posisi berbaring, Maehara menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh Isogai. Kebetulan saat ini si ikemen tengah mengenakan kemeja putih polos yang agak tipis. Maehara mulai membuka kancing satu per satu sambil menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Aku selalu berusaha seperti itu, tapi kau dan teman-teman tidak tertarik"

"Masa?" Maehara tak percaya. "Aku merasa senang jika berbicara denganmu, apapun itu topiknya"

"Tapi kau lebih hanyut dengan mereka dibanding denganku, apalagi kalau sudah membicarakan soal game" Isogai memberi jeda. Ia melepas kemeja yang kancingnya sudah dibukakan oleh sang kekasih.

Maehara diam, menunggu Isogai meneruskan kalimatnya. Ia tahu, pasti si surai hitam pujaan hatinya itu masih ingin berbicara.

Setelah diam beberapa saat, Isogai tak kunjung melanjutkan frasanya. Ia malah menggerakkan tangannya untuk membukakan kaos yang Maehara kenakan. Jadilah mereka, dua sejoli yang tak berbusana dari kepala sampai pinggang.

"Isogai..."

Maehara mulai merasa sedih. Sepertinya penyebab Isogai merasa jauh dengannya itu adalah dirinya. Si cassanova merasa bersalah.

"Sejak kapan kau memiliki perasaan seperti itu?" tanya Maehara penasaran.

"Akhir-akhir ini" jawabnya. "Mungkin lebih tepatnya sejak kau menjadi cuek padaku"

Maehara memandangi Isogai yang menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidangnya. Berhubung kulit dadanya tidak ditutupi sehelai kain pun, ia bisa merasakan napas berhembus dari indera penciuman sang kekasih.

Tak lama surai hitamnya ia elus lagi. Dan lagi-lagi memberikan efek nyaman pada Isogai.

"Sejak dulu, aku itu orangnya cuek"

"Tapi dulu kau tidak seperti itu!"

Maehara tersentak. Suara Isogai sedikit meninggi. Sepertinya Isogai benar-benar merasa jauh dengan si cassanova sampai ia begitu kesal karena kecuekan sang kekasih.

"Dulu kau tidak seperti itu. Kau begitu ramah, perhatian, tapi sekarang?" sambungnya, namun tidak lagi menggunakan nada tinggi seperti sebelumnya. "Sekarang aku merasa seperti orang lain di matamu"

"Isogai?" Maehara terkejut. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang. "Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu padamu"

"Aku tahu" jawab Isogai lembut. "Aku hanya merasa tidak nyaman. Tapi kalau memang kau itu cuek, aku harus terbiasa"

Maehara benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang. Jadi selama ini ia tidak peka dengan Isogai. Kekasihnya itu selalu ada di dekatnya, mendukung apapun setiap kegiatannya. Tapi Maehara malah mengabaikannya.

"Maafkan aku, Isogai"

Isogai menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak perlu, kau tidak salah apa-apa"

"Tapi karena sifatku yang cuek itu aku jadi menjauh"

"Tapi kau bilang sudah dari dulu kau bersifat cuek, jadi—"

"Yuuma!"

Maehara mulai kesal dengan sikap Isogai yang selalu merendah. Ia terlalu baik, bahkan saat Maehara melakukan suatu kesalahan, si ikemen pasti berkata seperti itu.

Dan ketika Maehara menyebut nama kecilnya, Isogai langsung melemas. Si surai hitam tidak tahan jika kekasihnya memanggilnya dengan nama depan. Mungkin saking senangnya, dirinya tidak bisa mengontrol kesehatan jantungnya.

"Jangan selalu merendah seperti itu, Yuuma" Maehara kembali melunak. Si surai kecokelatan juga kembali merendahkan suaranya. "Jika aku salah, aku minta maaf. Kalau kau berkata aku tidak salah, pasti aku akan melakukan kesalahan itu lagi"

Isogai menutup mulut. Wajahnya sudah berubah warna menjadi merah. Begitulah reaksi si surai hitam apabila ia mendapat pujian dari sang kekasih.

"Yuuma, maafkan aku ya?"

Isogai mengangguk malu-malu. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan lebih dalam.

"Y-Ya... Hiroto"

Maehara tersenyum. Ia pun mengecup kening Isogai yang bersentuhan dengan dadanya. Setelahnya manik madu itu menatap wajah rupawan Maehara. Terpesona dengan wajah merona kekasihnya, akhirnya Maehara kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Isogai, menautkan bibir yang setengah kering karena percakapan barusan.

Atmosfer disana mulai menghangat. Sepertinya ciuman itu mampu mencairkan suasana menegangkan yang sempat menyelimuti mereka. Keduanya merasakan nikmat tiada tara.

Ketika bibir mereka masih saling bertautan, tangan Maehara menyentuh bagian pinggang Isogai. Sepertinya ia hendak melepaskan celana yang dikenakan sang kekasih. Namun Isogai tidak memberontak, malah ia juga melakukan kegiatan yang sama seperti si surai belah tengah.

Entah bagaimana caranya, anggota gerak bawah mereka yang sebelumnya terbungkus kain kini tak satu helai pun benang menutupinya. Dengan sigap Maehara menarik selimut, lalu digunakannya untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan Isogai. Mereka melanjutkan ciuman mereka yang sempat tertunda, dan sekarang, mereka melakukan adegan panas lainnya dibalik selimut tebal Maehara.

"Apa kau merasa lebih baik sekarang?" tanya Maehara, yang ketiga kalinya. "Apa aku masih jauh darimu?"

Isogai tersenyum, kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, Hiroto"

Maehara tersenyum lebih lebar lagi. Untuk yang kedua kalinya ia mengecup kening Isogai. Sepertinya sekarang tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi.

"Kau memaafkanku kan, Yuuma?"

"Y-Ya" Isogai memeluk Maehara dengan erat. "Aku juga minta maaf ya?"

"Kenapa?" Maehara bingung.

"Aku memaksamu untuk tidak bersikap cuek, padahal itu salah satu sifat alamimu"

Maehara menyentuh kepala Isogai, dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya surai hitam itu ia belai.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa" jawabnya. "Aku janji tidak akan mengabaikanmu lagi"

Isogai kembali merona mendengar Maehara mengucapkan sebuah janji dengan suara seriusnya yang khas itu, hanya saja merahnya tidak sepekat sebelumnya. Tak lama ia mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya, menyuruh Maehara menautkan jari kelingkingnya disana.

Setelah mengikat janji, Isogai tersenyum lebar. Ia percaya, Maehara tidak mungkin melanggar janjinya. Si surai hitam juga percaya padanya, bahwa si surai kecokelatan pasti akan berusaha sekuat tenaga agar dirinya selalu berada di sisi Isogai, agar pemilik rambut ahoge itu tidak merasa jauh dari Maehara.

Mereka kembali menempelkan bibir mereka. Adegan ciuman yang lagi-lagi tertunda kembali dilanjutkan. Kini sudah tidak ada jarak lagi antara Isogai dan Maehara. Perasaan Isogai yang sebelumnya menguasai hatinya kini sudah sepenuhnya menghilang. Ia sudah tidak merasa jauh lagi dari Maehara.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

A/N : Huuuaaahhh selesai juga akhirnya *kibar bendera*

Akhirnya bisa ikut partisipasi di Yuumatopia, walau fic ini dibuatnya SKS, walau harus maksain posting, walau cape gara-gara tugas sekolah, tapi masih sempat publish kan? *buru-buru cek kalender*

Jadi maafkan saya atas segala kekacauan yang ada dalam fic ini.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY ISOGAI YUUMA! SEMOGA MAKIN IKEMEN, MAKIN MASO, MAKIN UKE, DAN SELALU DICINTAI SEMUA ORANG ;;;;)))))


End file.
